


Sleepy Little Owls.

by HelenaMcCord



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Canon Compliant, Come on, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mom Eda, Owl Mom Eda, Post The Intruder (The Owl House), She's Luz's mom at this point, eda is a better mom than camilia but you didnt hear it from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: Eda's curse isn't just hers to fear anymore.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 22
Kudos: 306





	Sleepy Little Owls.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little eda/luz thing i typed up last night while i was really upset for a little comfort ! i hope you all enjoy and possibly want more? let me know what you all think!

The curse was never something Eda wanted Luz to know about. It was another secret the owl lady had and planned on keeping that way. Just another skeleton in her walk in closet. It didn’t serve any significance unless she didn’t have her elixir which thanks to King she had one less in her dwindling supply. Part of her is convinced she should have told them so that they could have been prepared for a night like this, but the other part says they never should have to prepare which is why it was better as a secret. She might have kept up a cold front, but if anything happened to either Luz or King, Eda would go mad. The thought alone was what was keeping her awake now, her knees to her chest as she sat in the middle of her nest. Her pale cheek was resting on her knee, moving slightly as she pushed a sigh out from the deepest parts of her chest. It wasn’t out of the normal for the witch to be restless, but it was the reasons why she was tonight that got to her.

She could have hurt Luz.

Luz was her human, her apprentice, her friend and her daughter in a sense. As soon as she took the human in, she couldn’t shrug off this instinct she had to protect and love her at all costs. Of course she hid these feelings, but she couldn’t deny she had them. It was sticking in her mind that she was the very thing she silently swore to protect her naive little human from when she agreed to watch over her and teach her. She had warned Luz about the dangers of the Boiling Isles, told her about the wrong types of demons, the societal expectations and ruthless tricksters on the streets. She was one of the tricksters ( and proud of it ) but she had no intention on being the demon. She had no way to help it. The curse had been hanging over her head for as long as she could remember. The owl lady. The thought of the name made her breathe out a scoff of a laugh. So many of today’s youth didn’t know her name- only knew her as the owl lady. It felt too true this evening.

As the grey haired woman was about to draw a circle in the air to remove all of Luz’s beautiful orbs of light, she could hear the sound of small padded feet on the wooden floor. That damned oversensitive hearing. She had the curse to thank for that too. She figured it was just King walking to Luz’s room as he usually did, but that thought was put to rest as soon as it had come when she heard the sound of knuckles against her door. Luz. Why was Luz coming to her? She hadn’t done that yet. It seemed like an unspoken rule. With a sigh, Eda spoke openly, “Come on in, kid.” It didn’t take long for her to push open the door, her large brown eyes scanning the room and a soft flush appearing on her cheeks when she noticed how Eda had not yet gotten rid of the light she had produced from the sheets of paper. Moving forward and making sure to close the door behind her, Luz stood still with her right hand rubbing her left elbow. A nervous habit she had picked up when she was younger. Eda always thought it was cute. “Um, Miss Eda, could I sleep with you tonight? I’m a little shaken up… by the storm! Not what happened, that would be so rude and SO crazy? Yeah- the rain,” The human fumbled over her words, immediately feeling a certain kind of guilt. She didn’t want Eda thinking it was her fault she couldn’t sleep. She was so sure Eda would toss her out now.

But instead she laughed, falling onto her back in the nest from how hard she began to laugh at the way Luz spoke. It was always hilarious to Eda when Luz got nervous when she spoke to her. Once she finished her fit and wiped a watering eye, she showed a smile with her golden fang twinkling. “Of course, kid, come on.” Certainly not the response Luz was expecting, but she wasn’t about to turn it down. With her usual small smile now gracing her features, Luz crawled into the nest next to the great witch, her face nuzzled close to Eda’s collar as she tried to almost hug her. Eda would have been lying if she had said her heart didn’t melt right then and there. With a forced motion, Eda moved her hand to cradle the back of Luz’s head. It was a small gesture that reminded the human of home. “You can be honest if the storm wasn’t the only thing bothering you, you know. I’m scared of me too,” The witch spoke in the most maternal yet still her voice she could muster which made Luz let out a broken laugh. “I’m not scared of you just… the demon part. I lov- I like you a lot so it’s scary to see you as not you,” She whispered into Eda, nuzzling further into her as the words left.

Eda understood her completely.

The first night she had fully transformed into the beast, she was horrified. Feeling her body shift in the most painful ways imaginable, sprouting dark feathers so unlike her wild orange hair, fangs filling her mouth, the jewel in her chest turning grey and her eyes burning a strange heat before turning a film-like black. Once her eyes had turned their solid black, she was gone. There was no Edalyn Clawthorne just the owl demon using her body. Her body was filled with an animalistic need to hunt and kill whatever she could. It scared her more than anything when she came out of it and threw up bones of creatures she couldn’t even name. Her formally orange hair turned a strange shade of brown before transitioning to grey. She aged faster as well and gained fangs outside of the transformation and those nails. She could understand how and why it scared Luz. It scared her too.

“I understand, but even that side of me knows not to hurt you. Think of it like my usual teasing only with sharper nails,” Eda teased which got another laugh from Luz, “Don’t worry, kiddo, nothing will hurt you here. Not in the house anyway. Gives me too much of a mess to clean.” Luz hadn’t yet stopped laughing which made Eda’s heart swell. Never did she think she could feel anything like this for anyone, but here she was being open with how she’d never let anything harm a hair on her little human head while offering her comfort in her own nest. Without thinking, Eda pressed a kiss to Luz’s head before bringing her closer. Luz was long gone into sleep by the time Eda was about to turn the lights out. With a soft smile, the witch drew a circle big enough to vanish the floating orbs from earlier in the night. She was incredibly proud of Luz. She had never seen anything like it and she couldn’t wait to see more. She was a good kid. And whether Eda liked to admit it or not, she loved her.

The human was hers. The owl lady finally had someone to call her own and protect. Nothing had ever felt better.


End file.
